


ザフラ組

by cangshia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ザフラ組
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangshia/pseuds/cangshia
Summary: 關於ザフラ組（シトロン＆ガイ）的相關創作
Relationships: Citron & Guy (A3!)





	1. 向陽

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20180530。
> 
> #A3！深夜60分第三十一回#  
> 選擇題目：早晨。  
> シトロニア和ガイ。  
> 涉及八幕捏他還請注意，同時含有過去捏造，默認通篇角色皆是使用ザフラ語。  
> 明明選題是早晨，被我歪得彷彿在寫太陽……（檢討

時間已經入夜，白日時川流不息的人潮早已散去，四處人聲漸歇，餘下近乎一片空曠的街道。  
他正藏身於一旁樹上，身影完美地隱蔽在枝葉當中，屏氣凝神等待著目標經過。  
這是他在昨日接到的任務，他清楚記得內容提及目標大約在將近十點時會經過此處。  
對時過的體內時鐘顯示現在已經九點五十四分。  
抓著武器的手不自覺緊了緊，時間跨入九點五十八分，他終於看見目標遠遠到來。  
再三步，兩步，一。  
腳跟在樹枝上一蹬，少年迅捷地竄出樹影，向著對方項頸刺出白刃。  
然而刃鋒並未傳來劃破人體的手感，清脆的金屬敲擊聲在空氣中迴盪，微微瞠大的碧綠眼睛映照出方才擋下自己的劍鋒，飛快化作一道寒芒往身上斬來。

男孩愉快地哼著小調，蹦蹦跳跳走在ザフラ王国皇宮的廊道上，米白色的髮絲隨著腳下邁出的步伐在空中一跳一跳，臉上的笑容更是顯而易見地表露出高興之情，眼睛差不多瞇成了一條縫，幾乎讓人看不見那色素淺淡的銀灰色。  
讓男孩如此開心的原因，在於今天的課堂上罕有地得到了誇獎。要知道這位授課老師可是出了名的嚴謹和要求苛刻，並未懼於他是ザフラ王国的皇太子此一特殊身份，總是再直接不過指出不足之處以及思考上的謬誤，即使是自小開始接受對方指導的他，被稱讚過的次數也是屈指可數。  
然而因為這份喜悅前去打擾父王似乎是不適宜的舉動，二弟與三弟同樣不適合作為分享的對象，最小的四弟雖然親近自己，大概也只是因為年齡尚小，不懂得分析利害關係。思來想去，就只剩下那個人——是不是人還值得商榷，不過就算真是機器人好了，聽人說話這事至少可以做得來吧。  
確認目的地之後腳步更是邁得飛快，只是剛拐進那條略顯陰暗的通道，ザフラ王国的皇太子便因為竄入鼻腔的味道忍不住皺起眉，四處張望後他很快看見不遠處地面上斷斷續續往前延伸的血跡。  
還不及收拾環境，甚至連他都聞得到這鐵鏽味，估計對方受傷不輕……雖然也不知道是誰還是去看看吧，如果能沒事就最好了。  
一邊循跡往前走一邊想著，沒多久他就看見拖著腳步在前方緩慢移動的傷者。對方半邊袖子染著血，血珠甚至還在往下落，地上痕跡正是因此而來；瀏海散落著蓋住沾滿血污的半邊臉，乍一看見可說十足嚇人。  
看清楚對方正是此行所要找的人，他連忙快步上前攙扶住搖搖晃晃的少年：「ガイ！你受傷了？」  
「シト、ロニア……？」依舊平板的語調，就連看過來的視線也平靜無波，要不是這般近距離下觸摸到的溫熱觸感以及對方慘白的臉色，幾乎讓人感覺不出這是個傷者，「這時間、你不該還在外頭的……請回房——」  
「在關心我的就寢時間之前不如先關心一下你自己吧！」被這番言論氣得不輕的男孩乾脆就沒等他說完，也沒顧忌著要壓低音量，一個勁拉著他往前走，「你看起來就快死了！」  
「我不會死。」眼睛幾近閉闔，著實無力掙脫的人乾脆就讓對方拉著前行，漸趨微弱的聲音慢慢說著，「我是、機器人，只會毀壞，不會迎來死亡……」  
「可是你在流血！機器人不會流血的吧！」  
「這只是……為了讓我更像人類而、做出的偽裝。區區、漏油罷了，不會有事……再重新、加油、就……」  
「……ガイ？喂、ガイ！睜開眼睛！」

視線高度比現在要低矮許多，他本是牽著某個人的手，卻不知道為什麼突然鬆開那寬厚手掌往前奔跑，而後就因為絆著個什麼東西直接撲倒在地。  
一時間有點頭暈眼花，等了一會後他才坐起身，因為感覺到膝蓋那邊有什麼奇怪感觸而低頭看去，發現有些許紅色液體滲了出來。  
『ガイ！』剛剛和自己牽著手的男人急步走來，蹲下身拿出手帕擦拭掉那些液體，『有沒有怎麼樣？』  
『我沒事，父親。』稚嫩的孩童嗓音回答道，接著提出問句，『那個紅紅的是什麼？』  
『啊啊，那是血液。你剛才不是跌倒了嗎？因為受傷了的關係，所以原本在你身體裡面流動的血就跑到外面來了，不過現在這樣只是少少的，不會有問題。』  
『那，如果跑出去太多會怎麼樣？』  
『跑出去太多的話，就會死翹翹哦。』  
『死翹翹……？』  
面對這番疑問的男人露出一個奇怪的笑容，牽著他站起來繼續前行，『嗯、是啊，就像是壞掉的機器人一樣，再也不會動、不會說話——』  
他抬起頭，看見男人背後的橙紅夕陽。男人的身影沐浴在餘暉之下，映入他眼中的只剩下一塊黑色，連表情都看不真切。  
『這就是死亡哦，ガイ。』

他猛然睜開眼睛，反射性想坐起身卻因為突然的痛楚再度躺回床上。  
急促地喘著氣，他死死瞪著正上方的天花板半晌，抬手將瀏海往上撩起。也不知道是為什麼，只要這樣做總能讓他冷靜下來，這次也不例外，很快調整好呼吸開始回溯過去記憶。  
雖然被目標的隨扈擋住攻勢還遭到反擊，最終仍然有順利完成任務，接著返回皇宮準備先前去回報再進行維修。然而奇怪的是完全找不到進行了回報的記憶檔案，更別說到達維修——慢著，為什麼室內有另一個人的呼吸聲？  
暫時中斷回溯環顧四周，他這才注意到有個人趴在自己床沿。米白色的髮絲已經有些長度，此刻沿著男孩的肩頸線條柔順地披散於上，雙手手臂交疊在臉下，身體伴隨呼吸頻率規律起伏，看上去睡得正熟。  
想起來了，昨晚在自動關機前就是遇上了シトロニア，之後發生的事情再問問他應該就能知曉。不過居然勞煩到了王族，隊長知道了不知道會怎麼做，希望不會將自己視為故障品處理掉。  
關乎己身的思索到此告一段落，他伸手搖搖男孩的肩膀：「シトロニア，請你起床回房，這裡不是你應該來的地方。」  
在他幾下搖晃後男孩囈語幾聲，本來半睜著的眼睛在看見他之後猛地瞪圓了，一骨碌坐正後抓住他的手直晃：「ガイ！你昨天、你昨天突然暈倒差點把我給嚇壞了！對了你沒事了嗎？沒事了對不對？」  
「シトロニア，我那隻手臂受傷了，希望你不要動到它。」  
「啊？哦哦、對不起。」  
男孩連忙鬆開手，只是那雙銀灰色的眼睛依舊直勾勾盯著他看，他也沒在意，照實說出自己所感受到的：「關於我的受損程度，大部分應該是修復好了，只是還有一些細微地方需要調整、休養。」  
「真的嗎？」對方明顯地鬆了一口氣，又去握他的手，「你沒事就太好了！」  
伴隨著這句話，本還只是淡淡的光芒變得越發明亮，柔和的陽光蔓延進室內各處，自下攀爬往上包覆住這位就在窗前的皇太子。  
ガイ下意識瞇起眼睛，清楚看見シトロニア面上笑容燦爛。


	2. お前の

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道謝語句在對方樣貌映入他眼中時戛然而止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20181010。
> 
> #A3！深夜60分第五十回#  
> 選擇題目：第四十九回『時間穿越』。  
> 些許八幕捏他、過去捏造注意。  
> 莫名其妙穿越回到過去的シトロン，遇上了——。  
> （時間部份上可能有bug……）

到目前為止，他做了哪些事情？

因為和商店街的madam們有約，他難得沒有重回被窩懷抱早早便起床，到浴室盥洗完畢後回房，遇見了站在101號室房門前正準備叩門的ガイ。  
從那雙綠色當中已經能夠明顯看出吃驚的情緒，他在心裡好一番感慨，然後明知故問地喊Oh、ガイ你為什麼在這裡捏？  
シトロニア。男人語調平穩，彷彿他所看見的訝異並不存在——事實上那雙眼睛裡的確沒了他剛才所看見的驚訝，對方繼續用那般低沉聲音回答他的問題：你今天和商店街的女士們約好共進午餐，我是來叫你起床的。  
如你所見我已經起來了喲。他這麼回，而男人輕輕頷首，說那真是再好不過，伏見已經做好早餐了便轉身離去。  
看著逕自走遠的背影，他撇嘴哼了聲便回到房內更換好衣服，在談話室和眾人吃了一頓熱熱鬧鬧的早餐（也不知道大家是不是早就知道今天早餐是由伏見負責，一群平常根本沒這麼早起床的人都奇蹟似地出現在餐桌旁）剛才稍微變差的心情很快恢復了。  
用完早餐後他就這麼待在談話室，正打算找點事情打發時間，吃完早餐的三好一屁股坐到沙發轉開電視流暢切換頻道，七尾好奇地問要看什麼？得到的回答是這是最近超級熱門的電視劇，男主角莫名其妙穿越到了古代，在那裡碰上了未來即將作為他妻子的女性的前世，講到一半就被七尾打斷說不要劇透了，感覺很有趣他也要看——！  
聽完三好這一番簡短介紹也有幾人產生了興趣，他屬於其中之一，於是跟著挪動位置看起播放中的電視劇。差不多看到這集的結尾處，那低沉聲音突然又響起來：シトロニア，時間差不多了。  
下意識他轉頭往來聲處看，男人邊往室內走邊摘下粗布手套，在如今的涼爽天氣裡額際卻泛著一層薄汗，渲染開淺淡紅色的臉頰上沾著些泥土，輕易便能看出對方剛才該是在中庭進行園藝工作。  
到了舌尖的我有在注意時間的喲被轉換成短促一聲嗯，他收回視線從沙發站起，朝三好的方向喊カズ，下一集也要找我一起看捏！年輕的大學生笑著比了個OK的手勢：沒問題，我一定會找ロンロン一起看的喲～！  
他從MANKAI宿舍大門走進暖和而不躁熱的陽光底下，提前幾分鐘抵達了約定地點。和madam們享用完美味的午餐，在氣氛平和的閒聊中定好下次的聚會時間，要離開時還被塞了不少蔬菜水果，他一一接過這些禮物不忘和她們道謝，接著又進行了差點發展成另一次閒聊的告別才踏上歸途。  
已經是入秋了的天氣，雖然頂上仍舊太陽高掛，時不時吹拂而過的風帶來涼意，也帶動他的外衣腰帶頭髮四處飛揚。他抬手稍稍撥攏遮擋住視線的瀏海，看見就在前方不遠處的MANKAI宿舍。  
很快他走到門前，伸手將之打開往裡頭跨出一步，本是打算如往常一樣喊出我回來了捏，卻因為映入眼裡的景象而瞪大眼睛，連帶話語卡在了喉嚨裡。  
剛好站在走廊上的青年似是因為聽到開門聲而轉過頭，就這麼和他對上眼，笑著點了下頭開口說您好，請問有什麼事嗎？  
眼熟的長相、耳熟的聲音，他看過這名青年無數次，但照理來說對方不應該會出現在這裡，更別說是以這副他熟悉的模樣。

——因為他是在MANKAI COMPANY初代春組演出的錄影帶裡，看過對方無數次的。

他在對方再度詢問前喊出一句打擾了的喲，顧不上是否失禮直接轉身奪門而出。他一路跑到MANKAI劇場，往張貼在外的秋組公演海報上看，登於其上的演員名單不見任何熟悉名字，甚至日期也與他該處的年份相差甚遠，種種跡象再明白不過顯示他的確是穿越回到了過去。  
茫茫然走到公園的シトロン找了張長椅坐下，深呼吸幾口氣後開始回憶自己今天做了些什麼。然而等他全部回想完畢，也沒找出任何可能導致如此情況的原因。  
「……該怎麼辦才好捏……。」  
饒是他也不由得有些笑不出來了，細碎的囈語飄散在空氣裡，他將頭的重心往後，瞇起眼睛看上方在枝葉縫隙間閃爍的點點光芒。  
維持這姿勢半晌，シトロン猛地喊出一聲「不行消沉喲！」就一骨碌坐起，抬手像是要給自己打氣似地搓搓臉頰，卻不小心碰觸到放在身旁的袋子，頓時導致袋身傾斜，一顆蘋果就這麼從裡頭掉出落在地面，接著一路往前滾去離他越來越遠。  
「Oh、蘋果先生、等等喲！」  
他急忙起身去追，視線順著那滾啊滾的紅色果實，看見它撞上了一雙黑色皮鞋。皮鞋的主人察覺到腳上的小小撞擊，低頭看了一眼後彎身將之拾起，稚幼嗓音向他問道：「這是你的嗎？」  
「是的喲！謝——。」  
道謝語句在對方樣貌映入他眼中時戛然而止。  
拿著蘋果的是一名年幼的孩子，腕上手鐲與皮膚當中尚有不少空隙，耳飾晃盪斷斷續續反射著太陽光，瀏海細碎地散在額前，稍稍掩蓋住那雙望著他的彷若玉石的碧綠色眼睛。  
シトロン見過這名男孩。  
就在他要對方成為自己隨從後不久，收到的身家調查報告的照片上——  
「叔叔，你還好嗎？」  
「怎麼會是叔叔，應該是哥哥才對捏？！」  
空氣一時寧靜。  
男孩眨眨眼睛，也沒多說什麼便改了口：「所以、這是哥哥你的嗎？」  
「……是的喲，謝謝你捏。」  
他從男孩手上接過蘋果，詢問不自覺從口中滑出：「你叫什麼名字捏？」  
看著他的綠色眼睛浮出顯而易見的警戒：「父親說過不能隨便把自己的名字告訴陌生人。」  
「你有一位好父親喲。是我失禮了捏。」他咳了聲，一手拿著蘋果另一手置放於胸口之前，蹲下來向對方微微一笑，「我的名字是シトロ……ニア，你捏？」  
似乎沒想到對方會先自報名字，男孩看上去有些訝異，猶豫地盯著他片刻才開口回答：「……我叫做涯。」  
「嗯，這樣我們就認識了喲。」シトロン面上表情從微笑轉變成燦爛笑容，「謝謝你捏、ガイ！」  
看著眼前人的大大笑臉，本維持著平直線條的唇角不自覺地往上揚起，一點一點地、在男孩臉上綻放出不輸給他的粲然笑意。

——就和他過去在照片上看到的一模一樣。


	3. Zafra Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「有請謝禮炮的模式？」ガイ皺了皺眉頭，明顯猜測不出究竟是怎麼樣的功能，「是需要兩個人才能使用禮炮……的模式嗎？很抱歉，對於手機遊戲我實在不怎麼熟悉。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20181225。
> 
> #A3!深夜60分第六十一回#  
> 選擇題目：薑餅人。  
> ザフラ組玩跑跑●餅人（嗯？？？

他原本只是要去倒杯茶來喝的。  
「ガイ，你是不是沒有在玩手機遊戲捏？」  
シトロン的問句從沙發那邊飄過來，他頓了頓步伐，接著乾脆改變了行進目的走到他身後，「是的，我的確沒有在玩手機遊戲。怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒什麼喲～。」口中一邊進行回應，シトロン的視線卻仍舊定格在橫向滾動的遊戲畫面上，手指也因為出現的洞穴或是障礙等等，輕點螢幕上的按鍵操控角色跳起或者滑行，「我玩的這個遊戲有友情協力跑的模式捏，只是想和你玩玩看而已～既然你沒玩就沒差了喲。」  
「有請謝禮炮的模式？」ガイ皺了皺眉頭，明顯猜測不出究竟是怎麼樣的功能，「是需要兩個人才能使用禮炮……的模式嗎？很抱歉，對於手機遊戲我實在不怎麼熟悉。」  
「這是哪來的怪模式——啊！」話才說到一半，也不知道是不是因為這樣而分心了，他一下子沒操控好直接讓角色撞到了障礙物上，頓時就把所剩不多的血條清零。憤恨地按掉了結算畫面，銀灰藍色終於抬起，轉頭往他瞪過來，「都是你害我掛掉的喲！還有、我說的是友情協力跑的模式捏！」  
ガイ眨了眨眼睛，卻也應下了這句指責：「……是我害的話那很抱歉。有關那個模式，可以再說得清楚一點嗎？」  
「總之、就是要和朋友一起跑的模式就對了捏。很考驗默契，我覺得還不錯玩喲。」  
「這樣子啊。シトロニア在那個遊戲裡面沒有朋友嗎？」  
「到底是怎麼理解成這樣的喲？！太失禮了捏，我當然有朋友喲！」  
ガイ再度道歉，只是同時更不解了，「既然這樣，那應該不必特別詢問我也能遊玩那個模式吧？」  
シトロン剛點了下頭，卻接著搖搖頭。他收回憤恨的視線開啟了新的一局，等著遊戲開始的時候回答道：「的確是不用捏，但是我想和你一起玩遊戲喲。」  
接在這句話後是短暫的沉默，直到遊戲音效響起宣告遊戲開始，ガイ的聲音才跟著傳出：「這個遊戲叫做什麼名字？」  
シトロン依舊沒抬頭：「跑跑●餅人的喲。」  
  
幾天後，ガイ敲響了101號室的房門，得到房間主人「請進捏」的答覆後踏入裡頭，面對沙發上的疑惑視線，只是靜靜地將手機螢幕轉了個方向給他看。  
シトロン把視線從他臉上移到手機上，看清楚螢幕顯示畫面後便瞪大了眼，詫異地又看向他：「你這等級也太誇張了喲，都比我還高了捏？！」  
「這個遊戲要提升等級不太困難。」ガイ一板一眼地說，「只要課金就沒問題——茅ヶ崎是這麼告訴我的，他似乎也有玩過這個遊戲，還指導了我用哪些角色搭配能跑出高分。」  
イタル、不要把ガイ也同化成課金士兵——シトロン在腦內發表了無聲感想，乾脆拿過他的手機點開所擁有的餅乾，只是越滑他的表情就越難看：「ガイ，你的滿等超級稀有餅乾也太多了捏？就連傳奇的等級也很高喲……。」  
原本ガイ只站在旁邊靜靜看著，聽シトロン這麼說了後他稍加思索，很快做出回應：「我在抽寶箱的時候，經常抽到重複的超級稀有餅乾，不知不覺就有很多隻到達最高等級。傳奇餅乾也是，在逃出團當中得到的神秘寶盒打開來經常都是傳奇餅乾，等級也就默默提升上去了。」  
這番經歷讓シトロン幾乎要忍不住嘴角抽搐，已經不想再打開寵物和寶物介面遭受打擊，直接就把手機還了回去：「你這手氣真是有夠誇張捏……。」  
「茅ヶ崎也是這麼說的。」點點頭接過被歸還的手機，ガイ點開了好友介面，「可以和你加好友嗎，シトロニア？這樣應該就能夠一起遊玩友情協力跑的模式了吧。」  
剛登入跑跑●餅人的シトロン一愣，而後他跟著開啟好友介面：「當然可以喲！你也別站著，來我旁邊坐下捏！還有、等等一起玩的時候你可別推我後退捏！」  
ガイ依言走到他旁邊空位坐下，同時出聲糾正：「應該是『拖我後腿』才對。」  
「就是那個喲……ガイ你的暱稱取什麼『廢棄品機器人』啊！是你自己取的嘛？！」  
「是茅ヶ崎和卯木幫我想的暱稱。シトロニア的暱稱也很有趣啊。」  
「我的暱稱一點都不重要捏。」既然好友都加上了，シトロン隨即進入了友情協力跑的模式，在一起遊玩的朋友處選擇了『廢棄品機器人』，然後確認般地稍稍偏轉視線，「那麼就開始了喲？」  
ガイ點了點頭，按下了Ready的按鈕。  
銀灰藍色很快轉了回去，シトロン看著顯示在對方餅乾上頭的Ready字樣，跟著按下了自己的。  
遊戲開始前的幾秒，シトロン不否認自己其實挺開心的。  
——畢竟從以前開始，他就真的真的、很想和ガイ一起玩遊戲啊。


	4. 『如果』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「……這樣不行，你會感冒的。」シトロニア慌慌張張拉著他要走，他沒有順應拉扯力道，就這麼站在原地沉聲開口：「機器人不會感冒。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20190201。
> 
> #A3!深夜60分第六十六回#  
> 選擇題目：入團前。  
> 八幕捏他，過去捏造。超級大捏造、超級。  
> 全篇默認ザフラ語。

被關機前的最後印象，是年輕王子氣呼呼的表情。  
而現在展露在他眼前的，是對方帶了點泥土痕跡但同樣氣鼓鼓的臉。  
他沉默地低頭，不意外看見青年身上衣物也變得髒兮兮，應該是不知道跑去哪裡玩了。這不是第一次被如此對待，所以他很習慣地從口袋中拿出手帕，先從自家主人臉上的髒污開始，一邊整理一邊用平淡的語氣說：「シトロニア，你能否不要再把我關機？這樣我無法隨時保護在你身旁，等於是讓你處於危險之中。」  
質料上好的布料在臉上細細擦拭，男人輔助性扶著青年下巴的指尖略帶冷意，大概是因為被眼前人關機後，就這麼佇立在寒風中直到對方將他重啟吧。皇宮裡的人早習慣看到シトロニア自己一個到處跑，在看到只有他一人而不見王子蹤影時也不會多來詢問。  
シトロニア就這麼乖乖站在原地任他打理，ガイ的力道拿捏得宜，不會讓他感到疼痛卻也快速地拂去所有髒污，他突然哼了聲，在對方的綠色眼睛移過來時轉開頭：「我不需要你保護。」你會壞掉的。這句話シトロニア藏在閉起了的銀灰藍色裡，沒讓任何人瞧見。  
看著未將視線投注於他的主人，ガイ只是靜靜將髒了的手帕收回口袋，接著將手掌抽出在空中指示方向：「你該繼續上午未完的課程了，シトロニア。或許你該先回房間換套衣服？時間很充裕，還有——」  
「多少時間就不必說了，我自己知道大概。」シトロニア打斷他的話，把臉轉回來逕自下了命令，「你回房幫我拿一套乾淨衣服過來就好，我會在課程開始前換上。」  
「是。」應聲後他便遵從對方指令邁步離去，察覺到視線黏著在自己背脊，卻未曾發現攀附在那人眼中的複雜情緒。  
從寢室到授課地點有一段不短的路程，也幸好如方才所說時間還有餘裕，手捧乾淨服裝的ガイ快步走在廊上，卻看見不遠處應該前往上課的自家主人佇立在噴水池前，正低著頭看著池水。  
「シトロニア，你怎麼——小心！」問句才至中途便因為瞥見寒光驟閃而改為凜冽的警告，幸好距離已經拉近得足以讓他飛身向前，ガイ看準那光襲來的方向，及時伸手擋開了攻擊向シトロニア的武器，人卻來不及煞住，就這麼一頭摔進水池裡。  
シトロニア明顯還沒反應過來，直接被濺起的池水濺上部份衣料，呆愣半晌後才終於扶著水池邊緣驚慌大喊：「ガイ？你還好嗎？！」  
「是，沒有受到任何破壞。」從噴水池當中坐起，男人的瀏海濕答答地貼伏在額前，渾身濕透了看起來極為狼狽。他伸手將擋住視線的髮絲往上撩去，瞇起眼睛看向方才光芒閃爍的位置，已經不見任何人影。  
他跨出噴水池，身上的水滴滴答答下落，很快在身下聚集出小小水窪。他垂著視線看仍然滿臉驚慌的青年，正打算說些什麼，卻因為突然席捲而過的風直接打了個噴嚏。  
「……這樣不行，你會感冒的。」シトロニア慌慌張張拉著他要走，他沒有順應拉扯力道，就這麼站在原地沉聲開口：「機器人不會感冒。」  
青年的動作就這麼停住了，但既然對方沒有打斷自己的話語，所以ガイ繼續用平淡的語氣說：「雖然我這副模樣，作為你的隨從著實不合格，然而方才的攻擊可能會再出現，容我先護送你到授課地點再去打理我此番儀容。」  
シトロニア慢慢鬆開拉著他的指尖，嘴巴幾次開闔卻都沒吐出任何聲音，最終他一咬牙脫下自己的外袍披到男人身上，在對方想說些什麼之前搶先開口：「反正待會都是要送洗的，就和你那衣服一起處理了吧。」  
把原本要說的話吞回去，ガイ攏了攏那身外袍，簡短應了聲是。  
因為ガイ渾身濕漉漉的關係，免於池水噴濺的乾淨衣物便由シトロニア拿著，兩人前往那所謂授課地點的路上靜默無語，在還有十來分鐘時便抵達了上課處。  
老師還沒到，青年趁這時間去把髒污服裝都給換下，接過那些衣服的ガイ說：「那我先離開了，處理完畢後便會過來。」  
「嗯。」  
簡短的應允，他轉身正準備要走，身後突然又飄出一聲喊：「ガイ。」  
「是。」他轉過頭，平靜的視線看著青年臉上又讓他讀不懂了的表情。好像是難過、但又好像不僅止於此，他看不清也摸不透，於是ガイ不講話，等著青年再開口：「如果哪一天我不見了，你會怎麼辦？」  
「我會找到你，然後把你帶回來。」沒有絲毫猶豫，他這麼回答道，「因為你是這個國家未來的國王。」  
「……這樣啊。」シトロニア在臉上露出淺淺的笑容，但是方才他所見到的那表情卻彷彿融進他眼裡，讓ガイ一時錯覺彷彿眼前人正在哭泣，「沒事了，先去把你自己處理好吧。」  
他快步離開，這次背上沒有注視跟隨了。  
等ガイ整理好自己儀容，重新走回去時シトロニア還在上課。他靜默地站在旁邊等待課程結束，領著年輕王子繼續剩餘行程直到一天劃下句點。  
原本他以為像這樣的日子會一直持續下去，直到某一天，シトロニア突然從宮中消失了蹤影。不只皇宮、甚至擴大到了整個國家，都完全找不到這位年輕的第一王子。  
整個皇宮裏都鬧翻了天，像ガイ這些該是寸步不離守在他身旁的隨從也被叫去問了好幾次話，也有落得被懲罰的下場——不過對他而言，還留得能讓自己程式運行的結果便都無妨。  
國王下了命令讓他們出外搜查シトロニア的行蹤，他即將前往的是名叫日本的國家，或許是因為他的內建語言有日文這選項吧。  
出發日在即，ガイ早早便收拾好自己的行李，環顧也整理了一番的乾淨房間，不自覺又從記憶檔案中拉出シトロニア曾經對他的問句。  
シトロニア一次又一次地問他，帶著那個他無法理解的表情；而他也一遍又一遍地，給予和當時同樣的答覆。  
  
他一定會找到他的。


	5. 豆まき

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ガイ微微瞠圓了眼，看了下那邊的圍剿場面（他覺得自己用上這形容詞一點都不誇張）又轉回來：「原來那樣也是訓練嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20190207。
> 
> 參照0207的ガイ部落格，快樂撒豆快樂捏造。  
> ガイさん真是可愛大寶寶（到處講

作為一個日本和ザフラ的混血，幼時也是待在日本成長，但因為自十歲起便被帶離日本，之後更一直自認為機器人，對於日本的常識、節日等等，ガイ理解得或許還不比極其喜歡日本文化的シトロン多。  
但他是喜歡這個國家的，加入MANKAI COMPANY後更是往資料庫……不對，他已經不是機器人，容他做個更正。加入MANKAI COMPANY後更是去補充了許多書籍資料，對於日本文化算是都瞭解了大概。  
也因此，對於節分這個日子該做些什麼，ガイ還是知道的，對於有人提議今天來進行撒豆驅鬼這一活動時也就沒有太過訝異。  
既然都說了是驅鬼，自然得選出作為鬼的角色，很快他們便各自從四組當中各選了一人，分別是皆木、斑鳩、摂津、以及有栖川。  
其餘團員們很快收到一盒豆子，接著也不知道松川是從哪裡挖出附有鬼角的髮圈，興致勃勃地就把這些分發給扮演鬼的四人，他們也沒有什麼抵抗頂多在口中碎唸片刻，等幾人乖乖把那些往頭上戴，看上去更有了個樣子。  
「那麼——」亀吉在空中拍著翅膀，偏高的聲音擠出一句，「開始撒豆子吧你們！」  
伴隨這聲語句宣告這項行動開始，豆子也馬上在空中飛舞打向『鬼』們，這番攻勢也讓他們急急忙忙逃跑，斑鳩唰一下已經閃到二樓，有人追著他上去也有人繼續追著其餘三鬼扔豆子。  
最開始ガイ只要見著了鬼就扔，很快整間宿舍幾乎全是豆子，但漸漸地他也察覺，大部份人的攻擊好像全朝著摂津去。扮鬼的年輕大學生口中喊著不外乎「怎麼不去攻擊綴和誉さん啊」的抱怨，繼續身手矯健地利用障礙物躲避那些飛來的豆子，其中要屬兵頭家的兄弟檔丟得最狠，一個有力道一個有準頭，很快和其他人一起把摂津圍堵到了角落。  
暫且不提這遊戲該是要把鬼趕出去而不是圍殺在家裡，看著對方這般狼狽，即使此刻自己作為『人類』一方，ガイ還是不免猶豫起是否該上去幫手。  
『ガイ。』有人在旁邊喊了他一聲，他順著轉向來聲處，就見シトロン拿著空了的盒子走過來，『怎麼了，拿著豆子一直站在這，不一起過去扔豆子嗎？』  
秉持著シトロン該是能告訴自己該怎麼做，他很快便將此番想法告訴對方，得到青年一聲哼後的微笑：『這沒有什麼，不過是類似即興劇的情況，現在就是他扮演鬼、我們扮演人類，撒豆子把他趕出去就可以了。而且、搞不好你去幫忙還會惹得バンリ生氣喲。』  
ガイ想了想那個狀況，不由得也贊同地點點頭，『的確。』  
『是吧？』シトロン狀似得意地抬起下巴，瞇起眼笑了起來換成日文說，「還有捏，這件事情對バンリ來說，也是一項訓練的喲！」  
ガイ微微瞠圓了眼，看了下那邊的圍剿場面（他覺得自己用上這形容詞一點都不誇張）又轉回來：「原來那樣也是訓練嗎？」  
「當然然的喲。」シトロン先用頷首回答了他，接下去一本正經地解釋，「因為秋組就是以action為賣點，所以常常有類似的練習捏。有ガイ這樣的對手加入，一定會更有成效喲。」  
「原來如此，我瞭解了。」聽罷這一席話的ガイ下意識握緊還有滿滿豆子的小盒，像是下了什麼決心，「為了讓摂津的訓練能順利進行，我也會帶著相同的敬意來扔豆子的。」  
「……哈？」正好路經此處的高遠一字不漏聽見ガイ的發言，喊出一聲錯愕單音後忍不住接下去問，「什麼訓練……等等、ガイさん？！」  
沒等他問完ガイ已經跑開了，迅速加入那處混亂的戰局，一邊使勁從空隙扔豆子不忘大喊：「鬼出去、福進來——！」  
「嗚哦、啥？！」整圈攻勢都因為ガイ這突然的行動停滯住，甚至摂津也沒反應過來而被豆子扔了好幾下，「欸、啥不是啊真的等下，為啥ガイさん的豆子打起來特別痛？那真的是豆子而不是子彈嗎！」  
「ガイさん做得好！一起打跑万里這個可惡的鬼——！」  
眼看那邊再度亂成一團，高遠也沒急著加入戰局，而是皺起眉譴責似地看向一副事不關己的人：「……你對ガイさん說了什麼嗎？」  
「Oh、別用那樣的眼神盯著我捏，好恐怖喲。」雖然口中說著如此話語，與此相反地シトロン卻是揚起唇角，視線從高遠的注視轉移到追著人跑的ガイ身上，「我只是想讓ガイ也能玩得盡興而已捏，タスク。」


	6. 掌聲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樂曲奏罷，滿堂的掌聲以及喝采幾乎蓋掉了司儀的聲音。  
> ガイ中斷自己的思考，跟著將掌聲送入喧囂的氣氛裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20190219。
> 
> #A3!深夜60分第六十九回#  
> 選擇題目：演奏。  
> 涉及活動「春ケ丘Quartet」劇情故事，過去捏造。

隨著授勳大典時間將近，即將代替父王上臺演奏的年幼王子是越來越焦慮了。  
這並非他的第一次演奏，但每次他都像首次登臺似地緊張非常。分明練習時就已經能做到完美，ガイ如是想，他實在不懂對方為何如此緊張。  
無論他再不解、再怎麼認為是場已臻最好的演奏，當事人焦慮不安的心情似乎都不見消除，練習練習再練習，反倒因為行程過於密集，並未取得妥善休息而多出了不少失誤。  
「シトロニア，你該好好休息。」ガイ終於是看不下去，在對方又一次的失誤時出聲勸誡（當然他有在統計錯誤次數，但先前告知之後卻只是讓人更瘋狂排練，所以他想此刻不說該會更容易成功）看著他在這番話後放下樂器，正鬆口氣想著下去安排休息事宜，不料見他似乎要往外走的少年卻是突然一個箭步衝來，細幼手指就這麼緊緊抓住他的袖子不放。  
畢竟曾經接受過專業訓練，在對方撲過來時ガイ其實下意識想閃的，但思及對方是自己主人便急急作罷，甚至也沒有做出掙扎舉動僅僅佇立原地，垂下的視線映入米白色的頭髮。  
小孩維持抓住他衣袖的動作，低垂著頭顱身軀也在微微顫抖，ガイ找遍資料庫也找不著這時候究竟該如何做，遲疑地正準備開口，シトロニア突然飄出含糊的聲音：「……得好？」  
那聲音實在太過細微，饒是ガイ也沒能聽清楚：「你說什麼？」  
「我能不能拉得好？」伴隨這聲突然炸出的大喊，小孩倏地抬起頭，臉上眼裡滿滿都是驚慌，指尖更是使力把他的衣服都抓出了皺摺，「ガイ你說、我究竟……我究竟能不能拉得好啊？！」  
シトロニア的反應著實出乎青年的意料，ガイ一邊參照過去數據想或許是壓力到達了個臨界點，一邊嘗試著讓他冷靜下來：「シトロー」  
「要是我拉錯了該怎麼辦？」不過他的呼喚絲毫沒傳入シトロニア耳中，ガイ幾乎從未見過年幼王子露出這副惶然無助的模樣，就連語速也加快不少連珠炮地繼續說下去，「要是我拉錯了，會使得父王蒙羞、到時候父王會怎麼看我？也會使得王族顏面盡失——」  
「シトロニア，冷靜下來！」ガイ忍不住跟著放大了音量，看對方似乎被他這一吼嚇到因而噤聲，放緩語氣接下去說，「看著我，然後深呼吸。」  
シトロニア依言照做了，明明平常總嫌棄對方的那雙眼睛絲毫沒有感情，就像機器人一樣冷冰冰的，此刻看著卻不可思議地令他十分安心，很快便在幾次深呼吸中平息了紊亂的思考。  
眼看シトロニア平靜下來了，ガイ輕輕將自己手臂脫出小小的掌心，轉而拿過一旁的小提琴和琴弓放入他的手裡，「你沒問題的，教師們不都說了你很有天份嗎？」  
手指下意識地握住被交付過來的樂器，シトロニア繼續看著那雙碧綠色彩，「……你真的覺得我做得到？」  
還要繼續問下去啊。ガイ思考著究竟教師們平常都怎麼做，慢慢地套用上自己的語調說：「那麼、你現在演奏一曲，由我告訴你答案吧。雖然我的演奏技術比不上你，只是評斷的話還是沒問題的。」  
沒什麼感情的句子，聽著他卻沒來由相信，是ガイ的話一定會給出最正確的評語。視線從碧綠色移轉到樂器上，半晌後他以流暢優美的動作架好琴身，隨即舉起琴弓：「那、我要開始了。」  
「請。」  
シトロニア再度深呼吸一口氣，指尖帶動琴弓在弦上紡織出優雅的樂音。

悠揚宛轉的曲調在空中傳遞開來，作為授勳大典上另一層華美的點綴，讓眾人聽得如癡如醉。  
雖說他並非作為這場大典授勳的人士，身為隨從他自然是服侍在王族身後，正好聽到從第四王子處飄出了小小誇讚：「兄さま的小提琴，真的好棒啊……」  
從給出了自己評語的那天起，シトロニア像是找回了狀態，那般緊張焦慮的模樣彷彿幻覺一般不復見，練習時也都在教師前展現出極高水準連連獲得讚揚。  
以對這曲的演繹而言，說是臻至頂點也不為過吧。才剛參照教師們的評語默默給出評斷，便聽見曲調中出現了細微瑕疵。雖然很快便掩飾過去了，但那是在練習時都沒有出現的問題。  
果然還是有些「緊張」嗎。ガイ將這件事紀錄進資料庫裡，想著雖說他無法理解「緊張」這樣的情緒，但既然是因此而起的失誤，不告訴他該也無所謂吧。  
樂曲奏罷，滿堂的掌聲以及喝采幾乎蓋掉了司儀的聲音。  
ガイ中斷自己的思考，跟著將掌聲送入喧囂的氣氛裡。


	7. 呼び名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「……咦？」  
> 最後從他口中吐出的也只是同樣搖曳不定的單音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20190607。
> 
> #A3!深夜60分第八十四回#  
> 選擇題目：晨間、遺忘。  
> 說是ザフラ組中心應該沒錯……捏造情節有。

停下做了一段時間的暖身運動，ガイ的視線從談話室窗戶投往外頭，看著仍然是一片渾沌色彩的天空。  
過往他尚身處暗部，更之後成為シトロン的隨從，無論是何種情況下晨起訓練自不可少，即使此刻來到日本這樣一個和平國家，他也不打算落下鍛鍊身體的機會。自雪白、月岡口中知道高遠同樣有晨跑的習慣後，ガイ便經常待在玄關處和他搭話徵求一同外出的許可。  
不過或許受到過去環境的影響，他會下意識隱去自己的存在氣息，看在高遠眼裡就是ガイ莫名其妙突然從玄關冒出來。好幾次因為這樣被驚嚇到的高遠終於忍不住和他說，如果要一起外出慢跑或者有什麼事要找他的話，還請待在談話室等他過去，於是ガイ便順應此番要求，不再於玄關改而在談話室裡等候高遠到來。  
門板打開的聲音讓他將注視焦點從窗外投往門口，不意外看見開啟門扉的是有著深綠髮絲的青年。ガイ走過去不忘打招呼：「早安，高遠。」  
「早安，ガイさん。」高遠回了他同樣簡短的招呼語詞，將手臂交疊一起往上拉伸，紫色眼睛透出詢問意味，「我們出發吧？」  
以點頭無聲給出回應，ガイ將談話室電燈切掉後跟著高遠一前一後踏出宿舍，往眼前道路跨開步伐。  
時間尚早，街道旁的路燈都還亮著昏黃的光，讓兩人不至於看不清落腳處。跑步過程中他們向來不會交談，只有絲毫不顯紊亂的呼吸聲在彼此之間傳遞，跑著跑著，ガイ按照以往經驗猜想差不多要到折返點，跑在前方的高遠已經開始放慢速度，同時他也看見作為中繼點的那座小公園。他正準備跟著緩下步履，不遠處傳來的吱呀聲響和混在裡頭的某道聲音吸引去他的注意力。  
意識到的時候身體已經動了。  
「下面的人小心——！」  
碰咚！  
高遠因為隨之響起的驚慌叫喊和撞擊聲往聲音來源望去時，最先看見的是一閃而過的光。  
「ガイさん！」

是サクヤ的聲音。  
在夢境中認知到這點的シトロン猛地睜開雙眼，反而嚇到了床舖旁猶豫著要伸手搖他的佐久間。少年在幾下眨眼後很快又是一臉慌張的表情：「吵醒你很抱歉，シトロンさん，但是事情有點緊急、那那那個！」  
「Oh、サクヤ、不要急捏。」シトロン一邊遮著有些刺眼的燈光，一邊伸手拍拍佐久間的背脊，「怎麼了捏？」  
佐久間先是幾次深呼吸，這次順利將所要傳達的內容說出口：「剛才丞さん打電話緊急通知カントク，在剛剛他和ガイさん一起外出慢跑的時候發生了意外。」  
シトロン的手停住了：「……ガイ他出了意外？」  
「是的。我聽到的說法是，他們晨跑的路線附近有一戶人家的窗框鬆脫因此掉落，正好那時底下有一位老人家，ガイさん保護了對方但反而被掉落的窗框砸中頭部，現在人在醫院……」  
聽到這裡シトロン明顯已經坐不住，一把抓住佐久間的肩膀焦急地問：「哪間醫院喲？！」  
對於抓上肩膀的力道佐久間沒有多說什麼，先告知了醫院名字繼續提供情報給シトロン：「我等等要和密さん他們過去探望狀況，シトロンさん要不要一起？」  
「要喲！等等我捏！」  
快速更衣完畢的シトロン連盥洗都顧不上，只稍微理了下頭髮便跟著佐久間前往玄關，早等在那裡的是方才所說除了高遠和ガイ以外的御影等冬組三人，對於シトロン的到來他們看起來也不意外，很快就集合著一起出發。  
抵達醫院沒花很久時間，雪白領著眾人乘上電梯，出了那塊方型空間大概是已經從月岡或高遠那裡得知病房號碼，毫無猶豫就直接走到一間房前叩門入內。  
躺在床上的ガイ原先正和床旁的高遠、月岡、立花交談，一見幾人到來便暫且止了話音，而一看見房內狀況的シトロン直接就跑上前，焦急地抓著人詢問：『ガイ、沒事吧？感覺怎麼樣？』  
在場幾人都曾經去過ザフラ王國，一下便判斷出他所說的是母國語言，只是被如此詢問的人不知為何只是看著他不發一語，眼看シトロン彷彿關心則亂有些開始搖晃起對方，立花在這時開口擔憂地勸：「シトロンくん，畢竟ガイさん剛剛受過傷，還是不要這樣抓著他搖晃比較好吧？」  
「是呀，シトロンくん冷靜點。」  
有栖川跟著在後頭幫腔，被這麼一勸シトロン才反應過來似地鬆開手，月岡趁這點空檔開始解釋醫生告知的ガイ此刻狀況，因為那掉落的窗框是鐵製品，當下砸到頭部時造成ガイ昏迷了一段時間，幸好在緊急送醫檢查後除了部份挫傷以外沒有其他明顯外傷，但還是打算讓他暫且住院以做其餘更詳盡的診察。  
「呼，沒事就太好了呢……這段時間還請好好注意身體！」聽罷月岡解釋的佐久間拍拍胸口露出鬆口氣的表情，其餘幾人也跟著表達慰問，ガイ帶著歉意向幾人輕點下頷：「不好意思，讓你們擔心了。」  
「就是說喲，ガイ！」シトロン這次是用日語說的了，雙手叉腰看上去有些氣憤，「聽到這消息的時候我的餛飩都要飛了捏！」  
「這種時候虧你還能說出餛飩……」高遠無語地瞄了他一眼，「是魂都要飛了才對。」  
「就是這個喲！」  
綠色眼睛轉向他，一樣是帶著歉意低下頭顱：「讓你擔心了，シトロン。」  
整間病房的氣氛瞬間凝結。  
「ガ、ガイさん？」最先找回聲音結結巴巴開口的是立花，「你剛才說了什麼？」  
ガイ面向著劇團主事者的女性，重複了一遍方才所說語句：「我說，『讓你擔心了，シトロン。』」  
這下便無法認為只是單純聽錯或者一時口誤，受到最大衝擊的シトロン遲遲說不出話，瞠大了的一雙銀灰藍色和表情皆是再明顯不過的動搖。  
「……咦？」  
最後從他口中吐出的也只是同樣搖曳不定的單音。


	8. 如今（公演世界觀）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 現在的他，已經做得到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布時間20191001。
> 
> 第五回MIX公演的月白中心。  
> 書寫的是公演角色，個性上有一定程度的腦補和我流捏造，還請注意。  
> 雖然不很明顯（）但姑且有借題：A3!60分第100回「主從」「神怪」。  
> 內容有陰陽の宵劇情捏他、超級大捏造，還請注意。

即使遠離了首都來到鄉村幫忙，他也依然無法收到帶有善意的互動，甚至偶爾會有孩童拾起路邊石頭，一邊往他身上扔一邊嚷著滾出去，旁邊的大人見狀僅僅是皺起眉頭，並不會進行口頭或者上前以行動制止。  
幾天前他剛來到這座聽說受妖物煩擾的村子，每天都聽得村里人們翻來覆去總是那幾句話：比起讓這樣的妖異之人作為使者，為何晴明大人不親自過來呢？唉呀你別說，像那樣的大人物，怎麼會過來我們村吶！你聽說了嗎，晴明大人最近又……  
如同他擺脫不了出身造成的困境，他同樣也擺脫不了晴明的各式傳聞如影隨形。他們師出同門，得以就近和對方相處的他自然明白村民們的誇獎崇拜並非空穴來風。師傅和晴明從未吝嗇對己的誇讚，他也認為自己能夠好好行使這份力量保護人民，但實際離開這裡後，他終於見識到世界不是如此簡單。  
生父不詳、母親死於強盜手中，這些事早在當初師傅和晴明收留他時便已告知給他們，最大的問題也正是來自他的出身以及長相。人們對待與己不同者彷若見到妖物，分明他從未真正做過什麼，但他幾乎不曾得到任何友善的對待。  
所以他想起來了，這個世界是地獄，就像那些強盜將包括他母親在內的人們殺死時，他所看見的那些濃稠黏膩的鮮紅顏色。這個國家的人民憎恨他，所有的黑色情緒也進駐他心底，小小的種籽很快發芽，經年累月被這些情感澆灌長為參天大樹，燃燒著的憤怒情感盤根錯節纏繞於他心上，從未熄滅。  
現在的他已經做得到了。  
臉上牽起了無溫微笑，但也只出現短短一瞬便重新將唇抿得筆直。在剛剛他的確聽得從前方林子裡傳來移動聲響，沒有忘記前來此處原因，他立刻握緊手中法器，視線緊盯方才聽到聲音的方向。  
在他的注視下那聲音再度響起，這次沒有停頓以著極快速度往他靠近，他往後退了幾步，還沒站穩就見有隻齊膝高的生物衝出樹林，伴隨一聲厲吼飛撲往他身上。  
從張開的血盆大口當中能聞到直讓人反胃的腥臭味道，他皺著眉頭飛快唸出一串咒文，搶在被咬住脖頸之前一甩手腕，突然爆出的火光直接炸在妖物身上，原先氣勢洶洶的吼叫轉為淒厲的尖聲哀嚎，身軀隨著噴濺出的黑色血液一起摔落地面。  
這段時間觀察下來大概能夠確認所謂侵擾村莊的妖物是怎樣的存在，現在確認結論無誤，一聽周圍再度傳來移動聲響，他立刻開口下達指令：「這邊我來處理，另外那隻就交給你了，翡翠。」  
「遵命。」  
自他身側飄出低沉男聲給予回應，彷彿瞬間在名為空氣的畫布上頭將顏料塗抹開來，男人的身影突然在空中浮現，覆蓋住下半臉的黑色薄紗因動作微微飄起，如雙肩羽毛般豔紅的火光於他掌上綻開，在空中拉出鮮豔卻又危險的軌跡落往另一竄出的獸身上。  
慘叫混著焦臭味在空氣中飄散開，自家式神的實力他再清楚不過，當下便全神貫注應付眼前妖物。最初那擊已經給牠造成極大傷害，他從袖裡掏出幾張符捏在指間，隨著嘴裡咒文唸誦完畢全數甩出，迅即組織成陣從中飛快竄出法術，準確轟上目標後只聽得死前絕叫便再沒了聲音。  
另一邊的翡翠下手同樣迅速，身穿輕甲的身軀靈巧追上似乎見狀不對想要逃跑的妖物，整個手掌再度燃起妖異的焰火，簡單起落已然葬送一條生命。也不見他再對那屍體投注多餘注意，蹬地幾下便回到青年身旁：「主人，請問您是否有受傷？」  
「沒事。」他垂下視線避過那雙翠色眼眸的注視，不經意間瞥到仍殘留於男人手上的黑色，忍不住便想起最開始見面的狀況，再清楚不過身為式神的血並非如此不祥的色澤，於是他從鼻腔發出簡短哼的一聲，逕自轉身走上回村的路，「把你的手處理好，等我和村長回報完畢就走吧。」  
「失禮了。」  
翡翠垂下頭顱致以歉意，隱去身形前抬手一甩，不屬於他的液體全數落在失去氣息的妖物旁，在青翠草地上看來特別刺目。  
前來確認妖物已被解決，作為村長的年邁男性表達了流於表面的感謝，不等對方再說出什麼他便提出離開，自然未收到任何挽留。行李本就不多，離開時更不用花上多少時間收拾，他隻身一人踏上離村前往都城的道路。  
抵達都城已經是五天後的事情，隱藏了身形的他甫踏進都城，聽見有人擔心的交談：最近強盜屠村的殘虐事件漸多，實在讓人擔心啊……聽說了嗎，前幾天城東又死了人吶。這都已經是第幾個了……  
他在臉上牽出笑弧，那雙無人見得的眼裡絲毫不帶笑意。  
現在的他，已經做得到了。


	9. 一緒に帰ろう

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> シトロン依言放開紅色大衣的袖子，卻沒打算放開那個人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20200504。
> 
> ８幕第３６話後的小捏造。  
> 借題A3!深夜60分第130回「幸運」。又是一次來不及（。  
> 個人是覺得沒有CP感所以只放ザフラ組tag了。

關於第二、第三皇子的處分已決，シトロン的皇太子之位也轉到末弟的第四皇子．タンジェリン身上，他自己改而成為國際藝術文化大臣，能夠繼續留在MANKAI COMPANY。如此發展對包含他自己在內的眾人來說，簡直幸運到幾乎讓人不敢置信。  
在他們得知シトロン的真實身份、知曉ガイ並非真是機器人、找回他的情感和真實身份、更之後前來ザフラ王國之前甚至都沒想過會如此順利，但一切真的就這樣塵埃落定。首先回過神來的ガイ同樣第一個向他進行祝賀，兩人以ザフラ語進行了短短的交談。ガイ說並非因為シトロン的身份，他不是服侍於王宮，而是只將所有忠誠奉獻予他個人；シトロン先是一愣，而後便笑了起來，答應ガイ所說要以朋友的身份陪他踏上全新且永無盡頭的旅程。  
在一旁稍知ザフラ語的卯木看兩人似乎結束話題，便和其他陪同前來的春冬團員、監督跟著上前把シトロン團團圍在中心，你一言我一語地給ザフラ王宮大廳增添難得的熱鬧聲音。對此ザフラ國王默許了，揮手讓士兵們回到原本崗位，ガイ本是打算退出人群，沒想到新上任藝術文化大臣的青年拽住他披著的大衣袖子，他沒再挪動腳步只慢慢移動視線，對上往自己望來的銀灰藍色。  
那雙淺淡色彩亮閃閃的，一如天晴時在ザフラ海面上反射出的粼粼波光，透出滿滿對未來的期望：『ガイ，你不是說了要一直陪在我身旁？』  
『シトロニア……』ガイ想說，過去你總叫我不要一直跟著你；他也想說，讓你們好好敘舊——敘舊，雖然眾人分別的時間不長，用在這邊應該也是可以的——但這些想法在他腦袋繞了一圈，最終來到舌尖的話語卻成了完全不同的模樣，『我知道了，先放開我的袖子。萬一造成服裝變形，回去之後瑠璃川看到會生氣的。』  
シトロン依言放開紅色大衣的袖子，卻沒打算放開那個人。還身著繼位儀式所穿的傳統衣裝的青年改以手臂勾住ガイ的，面對微微瞠圓略顯詫異的綠色眼睛，露出像是惡作劇得逞般的得意笑容：『我們要一起回去哦。』  
不是僅他一人孤身逃離讓人喘不過氣的王位之爭、也不是他為了尋找消失的主人獨自踏上旅途，這次他們會一起離開ザフラ王國，一起回到有眾人等待的MANKAI COMPANY，然後繼續在舞臺上演出更多更多的故事。  
在對方尋回作為人類的身份以及情感之際，他並不在他的身邊。但沒有關係，ガイ說了而他允許了，未來他們會陪伴在彼此身旁，他能看到更多以往未曾在那人臉上見過的表情。  
例如此刻，ガイ眼裡的詫異不再，微彎的眉眼染上柔軟的笑意，瞇起的翠綠色像是初春的新芽，帶著希望破土而出。  
他點點頭，帶著如此微笑說：『嗯，這次我們會一起回去。』  
這次、他們會一起回到在日本的第二個家。


End file.
